Algo que nunca pudo tener
by Kristy SR
Summary: Una pequeña serie de drabbles. Peter es muy afortunado por tener tres fantásticos amigos, pero solo hay una cosa que nunca pudo tener, y es el amor de cierta pelirroja. Peter/Lily
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece.

Nota: Pues aquí tenemos otra historia. Reto con JustDanny, en el que me ha tocado escribir sobre la pareja Peter/Lily. Solo me queda deciros que espero que os guste, aunque me ha salido algunas viñetas un poco rarillas.

* * *

**Primeros encuentros**

Todo el andén estaba lleno de gente. Padres que acompañaban a sus hijos impacientes por empezar su primer curso, y otros no tan impacientes, pero esperando poder encontrarse pronto con sus amigos.

Peter era uno de los primeros. Un chico que estaba impaciente por empezar las clases en su nueva escuela. Se despidió de sus padres, después de que su madre se asegurase de que tenía todo, subió al tren.

Anduvo por el pasillo en busca de un compartimiento, cuando tropezó. Se dio la vuelta, y se encontró que un chico de pelo rubio, que parecía haberle hecho caer mediante un hechizo.

—Ten más cuidado —dijo riéndose.

Sin hacerles caso, se puso de pie y siguió andando, volviendo a caer.

—Déjale en paz —dijo una **sombra **a su espalda_._

El chico volvió a reírse, y se fue.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó ayudándole a levantarse.

Entonces, cuando se levantó, no pudo evitar observar con atención a aquella chica pelirroja.

—Sí —contestó.

—Ten más cuidado.

Y se fue, dejándole solo.

En ese momento, Peter no pudo quitar de su mente la cara de aquella chica. Y deseó con fuerza, poder estar en su misma casa.


	2. Chapter 2

**De amigos y envidias**

Ya ha pasado un año. Aquella chica pelirroja se ha convertido en _la chica_ de James, y se tiene que callar. Porque James es su amigo, y no puede decirle que le gusta _su_chica. Sin embargo, en parte se alegra, porque no le hace ningún caso a éste, sino a Remus. Ellos dos son buenos amigos desde principios de curso, y no puede evitar mirarla ahora y sentir cierta envidia, claro está, a escondidas de James.

Están en el jardín haciendo los deberes debajo de la sombra de un árbol, y él, observa como cae su precioso pelo encima de los libros mientras habla con Remus sobre algo. Esté asiente con la cabeza, y se levantan.

Ella anuda más la bufanda sobre su cuello. Hoy hace mucho frío, pero él no lo tiene, porque, cuando la contempla, todo deja de tener importancia, y el frío que siente se convierte en una cálida brisa que templa su corazón.


	3. Chapter 3

**Palabras poderosas**

Hay muchas palabras poderosas en el arte de la magia. Algunos te pueden provocar dolor, también sufrimiento. Y muerte. Sin embargo, solo hay una palabra poderosa para Peter. Y esa palabra es amistad. Eso es algo que nadie nunca te podrá quitar. Por mucho dolor, sufrimiento y muerte que haya, la amistad va más allá de aquellos límites. Por eso, nunca olvidaría que ellos se la ofrecieron. Sobre todo, ella.

Se le había olvidado hacer los deberes, y tenía en entregarlos en unas horas. Entonces, ella se ofreció a ayudarle. Tardaron el tiempo justo, y se lo agradecido les dio las gracias. Y luego, ella le sorprendió, diciendo: _Para eso estaban los _**_amigo_**_s._

Y sonrió, feliz de saber que a ella le importaba.


	4. Chapter 4

**Baraja**

—¿Sabes lo que es?_ —_pregunta Remus.

Él niega con la cabeza.

—Son cartas del tarot. Los muggles creen que adivina el futuro.

—¿Con cartas? ¿Cómo? —pregunta James.

Como respuesta, baraja las cartas y deja cinco sobre la mesa. Una a una, las levanta.

—Por ejemplo, esta dice que te casaras pronto.

—¿En serio? ¿Cuándo?

—¿Y cómo voy a saberlo, James? La otra, dice que obtendrás riqueza. La siguiente, que tendrás buena salud. Y las dos últimas, que morirás joven y será por culpa de alguien cercano a ti.

—Eso ni lo pienses, Potter —dice Sirius—. El que te ponga la mano encima tendrá que pasar por encima de mi cadáver.

Peter no dice nada, solo se queda mirando las últimas cartas.


	5. Chapter 5

**Noticia**

Cuando los ve besándose, no se lo puede creer. Y piensa, _¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué ahora que ya había albergado aquella esperanza en su corazón?_ Le duele. Le duele bastante, pero tiene que disimularlo. E intentar mostrarse feliz cuando James le mira.

—Te presento a mi novia,Peter —dice.

La última palabra resuena varias veces en sus oídos. Mira a Lily, y le regala una pequeña sonrisa, pudiendo solo articular una palabra.

—Felicidades.

Y se va despacio, sin que ellos se fijaran en él, ya que acababan de llegar Remus y Sirius. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta de su presencia, como siempre será.


	6. Chapter 6

Nota: Ahora mismo no creo que los magos tengan la tradicional boda muggle.

* * *

**Cosa de magia**

La mira, y se le encoge el corazón. Esta preciosa vestida de blanco. Un pequeño velo, tapa su hermoso rostro. Anda despacio, sin ninguna prisa, mirando con un brillo en los ojos a la persona que tiene delante. James.

Al pasar por mi lado, no puedo evitar soltar un suspiro. Tan hermosa, que parecía cosa de magia.

Hoy es el día más feliz de su vida. Sin embargo, para él, es el día en que su corazón se rompe en un millón de pedazos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Descubrimientos**

A Peter le encantaba explorar. Investigar sitios nuevos. Por eso, cuando James y Lily compraron su casa, él fue encantado a verla. Se transformó en rata e investigó todos los rincones. Lo que no sabía, era lo que iba a encontrarse allí. Después de explorar la cañería de la casa, sin saber cómo, acabó yendo a uno de los armarios, donde escuchó una conversación bastante curiosa.

—Lo siento, Lily —dijo Remus—. No quiero que me digas nada. Sé que quieres a James, y lo acepto, pero no me podía callar esto por más tiempo.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio, hasta que ella habló.

—Remus…eres mi mejor amigo. Nunca me lo habría imaginado. Lo siento mucho.

—No me tienes que pedir perdón. El tonto soy yo. Enamorarme de la chica de uno de mis mejores amigos…

Cuando dijo aquello, no pudo seguir escuchando. Nunca se había imaginado que Remus, tan callado; tan tímido, dijera eso. No podía. No podía permitir que se la quitaran. Ni James. Ni Remus. Ni nadie. La quería para él, y nadie se lo iba a quitar.


	8. Chapter 8

**Cobardía**

Azul. Todo es azul. La habitación; sus ropas, la cuna.

Se asoma a ella, y observa el rostro de aquella frágil criatura. Tan parecido a él. Sin embargo, sus ojos eran los de ella. Aquellos preciosos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban.

Deseaba matarle. Quería matar a aquella persona que había ello que su vida fuera una miseria, pero no puede. No puede, porque es un cobarde.

Tal vez, por eso ese día va en su busca. En busca de aquella persona que le dejaría una marca en el brazo para siempre. Para que así, se sintiese un poco menos cobarde.


	9. Chapter 9

**Traidor**

_Mentira. Era todo mentira. No le haré ningún daño_, se dijo. Solo eran sucias palabras llenas de mentira. Se arrepentía tanto.

Lloraba, a la vez que andaba por la calle. Varias personas le observaban, mirando con curiosidad su varita en ristre.

—Traidor. Vas a morir —no paraba de decir la persona que le perseguía.

Podían haber luchado entre ellos, es cierto. Pero es un cobarde, y por eso huye. Huye dejando atrás una docena de cadáveres.


End file.
